Love On Escape
by BreatheOfAKiss
Summary: Johnny escapes prison and finds something he never expected to find, Love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Johnny Zacchara was a desperate man. He was fresh out of prison and running for his life. Ever since he could remember, he had been on the wrong side of the law. Several shady deals had got him arrested. He ended up in prison. He had served half of his sentence, but he became tired of the prison life. He wanted to turn his life around, but first he had to change his name and his identity. He couldn't get locked up again.

"I won't go back," he said fiercely as he walked on the dock wearing a concealing black coat. It had a huge hood that covered up a great deal of his face. He couldn't risk someone recognizing him. He wouldn't go back to that hell-hole they called Pentonville. His escape hadn't been easy and he knew if he they locked him up again, he'd never get out.

His body ached as he arrived at a warehouse. It was a dark and foggy night. Nobody saw him. Blood soaked his coat as he walked into the shelter of the warehouse. He was cold and tired and he needed somewhere to sleep.

He sunk to the floor as he let out a loud grunt of pain. The guards he had fought to escape had injured him badly. He knew he was bleeding from a gunshot wound, but he had no way to tend to his injury. He fell asleep almost instantly, his head falling limply against his shoulder. He was plagued with dreams of violence and gunfire. It was all that he had ever known. Johnny Zacchara was a desperate man.

~*~o~*~

Kiki Jerome was doing everything she could to turn her life around. She had thrown Morgan Corinthos to the curb after he had slept with her mother. She was doing everything in her power to stay away from alcohol. Sadly, it was her greatest temptation and it had gotten her into so much trouble. It caused her to have an accident and it had almost wrecked her life.

Thankfully, Franco had cared about her and he'd taken Kiki under his wing. He gave her a place to stay and helped her find a job. She was working as a waitress at The Metro Court. Soon she had saved up enough money, so she got her own place. It wasn't fancy, but it was hers. She knew her life was looking up and that someday soon, she'd find the happiness that she deserved.

She wasn't able to get a car yet because her license had been revoked because of drinking and driving. After her shift at the Metro Court, she had no other choice but to walk home. Usually she got a ride with one of the other waitresses, but that night, her good friend had to leave early because her little boy had gotten sick. Kiki had to walk across town all alone in the fog.

"It's creepy out tonight," she said to herself as she left the Metro Court. She hadn't dressed for the weather and the thin sweater she was wearing was hardly enough to keep out the bitter cold.

"Let me get there fast," she said as she started walking quickly toward her destination.

Her greatest fear was that she'd have to walk along the dock. Her apartment wasn't in the best neighborhood as she couldn't afford much. It wasn't the safest place for a woman to be walking alone, but since she had no other choice, Kiki kept moving at a steady pace.

As she neared the docks, the fog started rolling off the river. It was so thick that Kiki could hardly see what was in front of her. She had to stop several times, looking for familiar landmarks. "I should have called Franco... or Carly...anyone..." she was thinking as she neared a group of warehouses. "Maybe I should stop until the fog lifts... just for awhile."

Kiki decided to stop as she made her way toward one of the warehouses. She walked into the warehouse and it was pitch black, she couldn't see anything and ran into someone.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she let out a scream.

"Shhh!" growled the voice, covering her mouth with their good hand.

"You're going to help me," said the voice.

Kiki nodded her head, even though it was dark and her assailant couldn't see it.

"I said you're going to help me!" He shouted.

She jumped," Y-yes. Yes I'll help you," she said terrified.

"Im bleeding it needs to be cleaned up and I need a safe place to stay where no one will find me."

"Come home with me and I'll clean you up and you can stay with me," Kiki said.

Kiki lead the mysterious man through the fog and darkness to her apartment building which wasn't too far away. He kept grunting and groaning in pain as she helped him up the staircase toward her apartment. "It's not much further," she said as he leaned into her, getting his sticky blood on her waitress uniform.

She fumbled for her keys in the near-darkness. Minutes later, she had the door open and the man nearly collapsed as she helped him inside. "Who are you?" she asked softly as she peeled away the hood which concealed his face.

The man was covered in dried blood, stubble and bruises. In his disheveled state, he was hardly recognizable as human. As she took in his features, she realized that he was no one she had ever met. "What in the world happened to you?" she crooned as she leaned down on the floor next to him. His head fell into her lap.

The man wasn't answering her questions. He looked barely alive. "What's your name?" she asked.

Kiki laid his head down gently and got up getting the first aid kit and cleaned him up.

"Alright, I'm Kiki," she said. Lauren Katherine Jerome, but everyone here in Port Charles called her Kiki.

He wanted to speak he wanted to give her a name that she could call him, but he didn't even know if he was staying for very long.

"Thank you," he spoke barely audible.

"You never gave me your name," she said and waited for him to speak again.

"It's John," he told her. He didn't want to tell her he was Johnny Zacchara. Too many people knew him in Port Charles. He didn't want to be sent back to prison. He wanted to be free. He wanted a life.

"Do you have a last name?" she asked.

"I do," he said, but he closed his eyes. She got the message that he wasn't going to tell her anything more about his identity. At this point, he needed rest and healing. She would find the answers later.

She reached for the throw from the back of the couch and covered the man, carefully examining his wounds. It looked as though someone had done quite a number on his face. It was so bruised.

"Who did this to you?" she softly whispered. She realized then, she had been caressing his cheek.

As Johnny drifted off, he felt her touch upon his skin. It was so soothing. He was exactly where he was meant to be. He was supposed to find this woman. She was his destiny...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Johnny slept for a few days while he was recuperating from what had happened to him. Kiki took care of him daily, she still didn't know what this man was doing here in Port Charles.

Today he was sitting up in the bed as Kiki brought in some breakfast on a tray, she couldn't cook so it was just some milk and cereal, toast with jam.

"Im sorry Im not much of a cook," she apologized setting the tray on the bed carefully.

"Thank you," he said as he put the tray on his lap carefully and picked up his spoon to begin eating.

"Let me get you some juice," Kiki said disappearing towards the kitchen.

Johnny watched as the young woman disappeared into the kitchen. He picked up a slice of toast and began to eat. It tasted heavenly. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he started to devour the food. He couldn't get enough to eat as he was nibbling away at everything she had placed on his breakfast tray.

He was munching on a spoonful of cereal when she walked back into the room, carrying a tall glass of juice.

"Freshly squeezed?" he asked as she handed it to him.

She smiled,"Yes it is," she said. " I like to use the juicer and make my own juice in the mornings."

Johnny took a sip of the juice,"Mmm tastes great," he said. He set the glass down carefully and went back to eating his cereal.

"If you want more let me know. There is plenty," Kiki said.

"How did you get the name Kiki?' he asked curiously.

"I got the nickname when I was a little girl," she stated. "My mom called me Kiki and it just stuck."

"What's your real name?"

"Lauren," she replied. "But everyone calls me Kiki."

He finished eating breakfast and she took his tray. It was now time for her to change his bandages. Thankfully, now that he had been resting, he wasn't bleeding as heavily. Hopefully, now his wound would have a chance to heal.

Very gently, she washed his wound and placed a clean bandage on what appeared to be a gunshot. She looked into his eyes, asking questions, but she was certain he wouldn't answer them, so she did not say a word. She hoped that he would eventually trust her enough to tell her what had happened to him.

Once he was all bandaged up she sat on the edge of the bed.

"where is your family? do you have any in Port Charles?" she asked him. Surely someone was missing this man from their life. Parents, sibling, wife and kids? Someone.

"I don't have any family anymore," Johnny replied," they are all dead," he said.

"Ohhh gosh," said Kiki. "I am sorry to hear that. I don't have any family to speak of either, except my little sister."

She let out a heavy sigh. "I don't claim my mom anymore," she said, rolling her eyes. "And my dad... well, sadly he's dead."

Johnny saw the pain and sorrow glowing in her eyes. Perhaps she was sad and lonely just like him. Maybe...

Nah, he wouldn't go down that road. He wasn't interested... or was he?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kiki asked.

"Like what?"

"I dunno... well, you just had this look in your eyes... as if... as if you were looking inside my soul."

Johnny changed his expression, quickly disguising the attraction he was feeling for her. "I was just... thinking about what you said. It seems we have a lot in common, you and I. We both lost our family."

"I have Avery, my baby sister. I adore her. I really wish I could see her more."

"Tell me more about Avery, where does she live?" Johnny asked.

"She's still a baby, she lives with the dreadful woman who calls herself my mother. I tried to get custody of her once, it didn't work," Kiki said.

"You want to raise her?" he asked.

"Of course, it would be better than my mother doing it."

"What if I told you I had a way to get you more time with your sister?" he asked.

"What kind of way?" Kiki questioned. She gave him an odd look, wondering what in the world he might have in mind.

Seeing the questions in her eyes, Johnny backed off. He didn't want Kiki to know what he was planning. It would be much better if it was a surprise.

As soon as he was out of this, bed he would get Avery for Kiki. He didn't want Kiki's little sister to be raised by Kiki's so-called mother. Avery should be with Kiki... and Johnny was determined to bring Kiki and Avery together.

He'd wait until Kiki fell asleep, then he would set his plan into action.

XoxoXo

Later that day when she was sure that Johnny would be alright, Kiki went to take a nap. She had to work tomorrow.

"I'll be taking a nap if you need me," she said to him," don't hesitate to wake me if its important."

"Alright thanks," he said.

She walked into her bedroom leaving him in the spare room.

Johnny waited until he was sure that Kiki was fast asleep, then he ventured out into the living room. He sat down at Kiki's desk and began typing at the computer. He was using his connections to look up information on Kiki's mother. It wasn't long at all until he found out everything he needed to know about Ava Jerome, including her address.

He was going to pay a personal visit to Ms. Jerome. Soon, Kiki's little sister would be exactly needed to be - with Kiki. A little girl deserved a good home and he was certain that Kiki would provide a loving environment for Avery. Kiki had said that Ava was an awful mother. The courts wouldn't give Kiki custody, so Johnny had to take matters into his own hands. Kiki had helped him - now he would help her.

Johnny walked more than several blocks to where Ava Jerome lived. He went into her apartment building and took the elevator up to the fifth floor. When he got off the elevator, he saw her leaving her apartment. "Hi there," she said. "My name is Ava. I haven't seen you around. I know, because I would remember someone as hot as you."

She was making eyes at him while pushing a baby stroller. Johnny got a glimpse of the baby. She was really cute with dark hair and a pacifier in her mouth.

"What's your name?" Ava asked. She was totally ignoring her baby while she ran her eyes up and down Johnny's body. She was checking him out!

"I'm Jack," he lied as he looked at Ava. She looked so desperate and needy. She was in serious need of getting laid.

"Want to come into my apartment?" she asked while wiggling her eyebrows at him. "I was going to take Avery for a walk, but now that you're here... well, I thought you might like to come in for a drink."

"Sure," said Johnny as he wanted to get into Ava's apartment. Once he got her occupied, he'd make off with the baby. Soon little Avery would be reunited with Kiki and Johnny was going to make it happen.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back," Ava said disappearing into the bedroom. She stood in front of her lingerie assortment trying to decide.

Outside Johnny picked up little Avery wrapped in the blanket and took off sneaking out of the apartment with the baby in his arms.

As Johnny was leaving the apartment, he grabbed the already packed diaper bag which was hanging on the baby's stroller. He held Avery in his arms as he got on the elevator.

"I am taking you to see your sister. Kiki misses you," Johnny said to Avery as she looked up at him with big brown eyes.

Avery cooed. She seemed to be a very happy baby. Johnny hoped he could get off the elevator and out of the building quickly before being spotted. He wanted to get Avery to Kiki right away.

He made it off the elevator at the ground floor and left he walked as quickly as he could holding the baby in his arms.

He made it down the street and far away from Ava's apartment.

A few minutes later, Johnny arrived back at Kiki's apartment building holding a squirming little girl. It would appear that the baby was getting hungry. He walked into Kiki's apartment just as Avery started to cry.

Meanwhile, back at Ava's, she walked out of her bedroom wearing a tight-fitting red and black negligee. She had a huge smile on her face, because she was thinking about seducing the hot-looking guy in her living room.

"I'm ready!" she called out.

But as she entered her living room, she discovered that the man that she hoped to seduce had disappeared. Then to her extreme shock and horror, she discovered that little Avery was also missing!

"Ohhh my God!" Ava cried out as she ran over to her phone. "My baby girl has been kidnapped!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kiki heard the crying and rushed out of her room, she found Avery with Johnny. " Oh my gosh what is she doing here?" she asked.

" I brought her here so she can be with you, you can raise her now," Johnny said.

"John..." Kiki said.

"That's what you wanted right?" he asked.

"Well yes," she said hesitantly. Now that her sister was here she didn't want to send her back. " We need to feed her." Kiki went into the kitchen and heated up some peas and mashed them up for Avery.

Kiki sat down at the kitchen table, holding Avery and feeding her the mashed up peas. Avery didn't like the peas. She spit them out all over Kiki's top.

"Ohhh no!" Kiki said, looking down at her breasts which were covered in pureed peas. Some of it had gone down into her cleavage.

Johnny couldn't help but get an eyeful as he stared at Kiki's breasts. "Here. Let me take her," he offered, holding out his arms for Avery. "You go clean up."

"Thanks,' Kiki said as she handed him the baby.

Johnny cuddled Avery who was covered in the peas she hadn't eaten. She was still slightly fussy as she was still hungry. "What are we going to do with you?" he said to the baby. He headed back in the living room, hoping to find something in the diaper bag that Avery would eat.

There was some small jars of baby food, so he picked the one marked peaches out and found a small baby spoon in there. He settled Avery down again to eat and opened the jar to feed her. She took a spoon of the food and ate it happily. Kiki came out of the bedroom drying her hair from a shower.

"I can't believe she's eating for you," Kiki said as Johnny fed baby Avery.

Johnny grinned as he watched Avery eagerly eating the peach puree off the spoon. "I like her," he said. "She's a cool kid."

"She seems to like you, too," Kiki stated as she watched Avery smile at Johnny who was feeding her. "But... I just need to know, how was it you got Avery from my mother..."

"Ohhh... Don't worry about that..."

"What? My mother is probably frantic."

"Yeah, she was... frantic to get laid," Johnny said under his breath.

"What?" Kiki gasped.

"Look, she doesn't care about this baby... not really. She's exactly like you said she is... a terrible mom... and this baby is better off with you... with us," Johnny told Kiki.

"Us?" Kiki repeated.

"Yes, us. I am going to help you take care of her," he said, his tone matter-of-fact. He reached for a warm washcloth and began washing Avery's little face. He then tenderly washed her hands.

"But, John..." Kiki protested. "The police are going to be looking for Avery. If you took her, my mom probably called the cops. They are going to come looking... asking questions."

"I'll take care of it," he said adamantly.

Kiki was at a loss for words of the situation. This sounded like it would be bad, surely the cops would show up shortly. John seemed to think he had it under control.

The tone of his voice suggested that she not argue with him.

"Go pack a bag," he said. "I'll take care of the baby."

"Pack a bag?" Kiki gasped. "Why?"

"You, me, and the little one are going on a little trip."

She wanted to argue. She wanted to question him, but she knew they had to get out of her apartment before the police arrived, asking if she knew anything about Avery's disappearance. If she left with John, would she be an accomplice to her little sister's kidnapping? It was all so complicated, but he was right when he had said that Ava wasn't a good mother. Avery WAS better off in Kiki's care.

Very quickly, Kiki packed a small suitcase with clothing and her personal belongings. She walked out of the bedroom, seeing John cuddling her cute little sister. He gave her a smile as she reached for Avery's diaper bag.

"We don't even have a car seat for her," Kiki said with worry. "How will we...?"

"Buy one quickly," Johnny said," We don't have a lot of time."

"I'll hurry," Kiki promised as she ran out the front door with her wallet and car keys.

Kiki had just enough money left over from her paycheck to get a few purchases at the nearby Walmart. She got a car seat for Avery, some diapers, jars of baby food, and a can of formula. She hoped and prayed everything else they needed was in the diaper bag, because she didn't have a lot of time.

When she went up to pay for the items, the clerk tried to make conversation. "You must have a baby about the same age as mine," said the girl.

"She's eight months old now," Kiki said, trying not to look too nervous. But she was... She WAS!

*Just hurry!* she wanted to scream.

"What's her name?" asked the clerk.

"Her name is... her name is A- April," Kiki stated.

She HAD to lie. Probably her mom already had an Amber Alert out on Avery. She had to get back to John and the baby. She had to hurry! They had to escape with the baby.

The clerk finished ringing up the items and placed them in plastic bags.. "Thank you," she said as Kiki handed her a few twenty dollar bills.

Hurriedly, Kiki nodded and grabbed her bags. She threw them in the cart and headed out to her car.


End file.
